


Harry Potter; The Substitute Teacher

by AGreaterCreator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other, Sleep Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreaterCreator/pseuds/AGreaterCreator
Summary: Damok has been appointed defence against the dark arts professor. He intends to teach them a lot more besides
Kudos: 18





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damok is a Wizard who has been appointed as Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher

This story is set in the Harry Potter universe. All the students have been aged up to 18.

I am Damok a wizard, an Animagus and a pervert, but we will keep that second and third parts too ourselves (My animal form is a mouse). I have mastered the secret Dark Arts. The Art of Sexual Magic, through which I have become one of the most powerful wizards alive, but no one knows that. I spent my life traveling the world molesting Muggles and Witches alike. Then I received an unusual message from an old friend Dumbledore I told The Muggle girl to stop sucking my cock and put her back into a sleep. Then I sat back and read the letter.

Dear Damok  
Hello old friend, I need your help. As you know I am the Head Teacher at Hogwarts. It has been a difficult few year. Some believe we are cursed. We need a new defence against the dark arts teacher, and I think you would be suited to the position.  
If you are interested please let me know, but I warn you He Who Shall Not Be Named has a grudge against us and there is danger at Hogwarts.  
I hope to hear from you.

Your Friend  
Albus Dumbledore

I felt I could not refuse after all my friend needs me. Plus, a building full of hot little School Girls. Dumbledore was a good man and stupidly he thought I was as for Voldemort he has always been pathetic.

A week later I arrived at the station ready to catch my train to Hogwarts. Looking forward to a fun year.


	2. Hogwarts Express: Meeting Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the train Damok meets ditzy Luna Lovegood

I sat in an empty carriage on the Hogwarts Express my plan was a simple one wait till the train was full take on my mouse form then head to the back of the train where the girls change into there robes and spend the journey watching the show.  
Those plans changed when the door was opened by an unbelievably cute blonde  
“Hello” she said in a honeyed voice “may I sit in here”  
“of course, I told her”  
She sat down “I’m Luna, Luna Lovegood”  
“Hello Luna, I’m Professor Damok Ernos, The new DADA Professor”  
“Oh”  
“wouldn’t you prefer to sit with your friends”  
“Oh, I don’t have friends. They call me Loony Lovegood”  
‘hmm’ I thought to myself ‘cute, lonely and obviously very ditzy, perfect’  
“why do they call you that?”  
“well I’m a little, absent minded. And well you know”  
I smiled “I can help with that. Help with your concentration.”  
“You can? How?”  
“A simple charm. I would need to do it every morning, but it would help”  
“Ok, can we do it now?”  
“Sure. Close your eyes”  
She did. I cast a jinx on the door locking it and a charm on the window making the cabin look full.  
“I looked down at Luna” she was sat with her eyes closed. I sat down opposite her again then I took out my wand.  
“Gulos servertus”  
It was a spell of my own creation a mixture of a Gullibility Jinx and a spell that will make her believe anything I say plus make her want to impress me and make me happy.  
“Ok open”  
She opened her eyes “did it work?”  
“yes”  
“cool”  
I wanted to really test my jinx  
“go put your robes on, but wear these” I passed her a pair of enchanted glasses “when you’re in your underwear take your bra off and look in a mirror”  
“WHAT, WH..WHY?” she seemed shocked  
“It’s important to check yourself. Everyday”  
“Oh… Ok”  
She put the glasses on and left the cabin. Once alone I put on an identical pair of classes, they were under a joining charm now I can see everything, she sees.  
I watched her walk down the carriage until she got to the door that read ‘NO BOYS’  
She walked through the first sight was two Indian girls in matching white underwear. Then a cute little red head in a skirt and purple bra. I could see Luna undressing from her then she turned and was looking straight at a mirror she was wearing blue gingham bra and panties and she looked beautiful. I watched as she reached behind her back and unbuckled her bra then peeled it off she stood dreamily staring at her reflection giving me a perfect view of her perky little tits each capped with a small pale nipple after looking at herself for about a minute she put her bra back on and dressed in her uniform. Then to my dismay she left the dressing room and began heading back. To me. I already planned what was happing next. The Gullibility Jinx meant she would believe whatever I told her. I wish I could use it on everyone unfortunately the person has to already be a scatterbrain for it to work. The carriage door opened, and Luna entered and sat back down.  
She sat down after a few seconds she looked over at me and noticed my zip was open and my cock was sticking out  
“Oh gosh”  
I looked at her “What’s up Luna”  
She pointed at it, “your thingy”  
“Thingy?” I acted confused.  
“Your penis, it’s out”  
I looked down and acted like I couldn’t see it.  
“What? Are you saying there is something there that looks like a cock?”  
She just nodded  
“Shit a Gooblak”  
She looked up to my face “A what?”  
“A Gooblak, they are poisonous too men. I need your help”  
“How?”  
“Only girls can see them and there not harmless to women, in fact their venom makes women smarter”  
“WOW”  
“I need you to come here, take hold of it”  
She crouched in front of me and took hold of my cock causing it to twitch  
“Now pump your hand up and down”  
She slowly started doing as I asked. Her hands were so soft and felt wonderful.  
“Put it in your mouth” I told her  
“Why?” she asked still pumping me  
“So, you can get the venom and become super smart”  
She thought for a second the leaned in and took me in her mouth she had obviously never sucked a cock before and needed to learn but I will teach her. For now, I just enjoyed the sensation of this teen sucking on my cock. Before long she was getting all the ‘venom’ she needed and swallowing it all down like a good little girl.  
Afterwards she pulled back and didn’t notice me tuck my leaking flaccid cock back into my trousers when she looked back, she smiled.  
“it’s gone”  
“Thank you, Luna, I appreciate it”  
She shrugged “its ok, it was kinda fun, and the venom tastes nice”  
I smiled at her. Well I will try and get you more.  
She offered my glasses back  
“Keep them” I told her “wear them”  
Not long after the train was arriving at its destination and I was ready for a fun year.


End file.
